1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic and related medical instruments, and more particularly, relates to a medical instrument incorporating a novel and unique arrangement for connecting an instrument end effector driving member such as a drive wire to the instrument end effector which will render the entire device of a simpler construction and reliable in operation, while concurrently making it considerably less expensive to produce.